First Date
by Taylor Rowan
Summary: ― ¡Ko ― Golpe.― to ― Golpe. ― ne! ― Golpe. ― ¡Kotone, ya para de una maldita vez! ― Niño ― dijo un hombre del servicio ―, no se pueden decir groserías, hay niños pequeños presentes. ― ¡Tú te lo buscaste! ― Le gritó irritado. Piso el acelerador del autito en dirección a la chica, para darle su merecido choque. SoulSilverShipping


Hola! Este es un OneShot especial, es un premio para M.J. Hayden por quedado en el primer puesto del reto de diciembre del foro: DexHolders del Prof Oak (Link en mi perfil).

**M.J. Hayden: **Espero que lo disfrutes mucho, a pesar de que tu premio haya llegado un poco tarde.

**Notas: **Traté de que tenga la menor cantidad de OoC, pero no soy perfecta :P. En este OneShot Silver y Kotone son mayores de edad, como 18 años. Viven solos en sus respectivas casas. Creo que esto es como Crossover en el manga y el juego (Kotone del juego, el Silver del manga).

¡Y los personajes le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri!

En fin, lean y disfruten.

* * *

Suspira con cansancio.

Mira su reloj. 19:10 hs.

Diez minutos tarde.

Ahora, once.

La ve corriendo agitando su mano, gritando palabras que no le llegaban por el barullo de la gente.

Miró su reloj otra vez.

― Doce minutos tarde. ― Dijo secamente.

― ¿Estás molesto?

― Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta. ― Dijo él caminando hacia la entrada de cine.

Ella solo sonrió y lo siguió trotando animadamente.

― ¿Llevabas mucho tiempo esperando? ― Preguntó Kotone.

Silver gruñó una respuesta, que la castaña interpretó como un "No importa, ya pasó". Seguido de eso, la chica comenzó a relatar la larga, sobreactuada y exagerada explicación de porque se tardó (tenía que alimentar a sus pokémon antes de salir).

Llegaron al interior del cine y se acercaron a comprar las entradas para la película de moda. Silver las pagó y luego Kotone se le acercó a pagarle la suya.

― No… No es necesario ― dijo lentamente y caminando delante de ella (para que no viera su sonrojo) ―, yo invito.

― Está bien ― Kotone caminó rápido y se colocó delante de él, dándole su sonrisa más grande ―, entonces yo invito los pochoclos y las bebidas.

Él estuvo a punto de detenerla, pero se le adelantó al puesto de comida. Silver frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero no estaba irritado con ella, sino que la castaña no lo dejaba actuar como caballero. De por si era difícil para él, ¿pero quién la manda a ella a actuar más caballerosa que él?

* * *

Luego de ver la "genial película de moda" (nótese el sarcasmo), Silver se disponía a llevar a la chica a su casa. Claro que, siendo Kotone, no lograrían llegar directamente a su destino, gracias a su espontaneidad.

― ¡Mira! ¡Un pequeño parque de diversiones!

― Kotone, ya es muy tarde, de seguro que está cerrado.

Pero sus vanos intentos de convencerla de irse fueron arruinados por las fuertes iluminaciones que acababan de prender en el lugar.

― Demonios ― masculló el pelirrojo.

― ¡Vamos! ― Exclamó eufóricamente la castaña, arrastrándolo de la mano.

La primera parada de los dos fueron los autitos chocadores. Silver, en contra de su voluntad, se subió a un autito blanco; Kotone, a uno rojo. Sonó la alarma que indicaba el comienzo del juego, y todos los jugadores aceleraron. Menos Silver.

Como siempre, él pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo el estúpido juego, así que se negó a participar, pero Kotone no lo dejaría zafarse fácilmente de esto.

Escuchando el chirrido de un auto hacia su lado, el pelirrojo se giró, recibiendo de lleno el golpe del auto de Kotone.

― ¡Oye! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

― ¡Pero, Silver! ― Exclamó con inocencia ―, la gracia del juego es chocarse los unos con los otros.

Silver solo la ignoró, no caería en su juego. Bueno, tal vez si.

― ¡Ko ― Golpe.― to ― Golpe. ― ne! ― Golpe. ― ¡Kotone, ya para de una maldita vez!

― Niño ― dijo un hombre del servicio ―, no se pueden decir groserías, hay niños pequeños presentes.

Kotone volvió a embestirlo con el autito, llegando al límite de la escasa paciencia de Silver.

― ¡Tú te lo buscaste! ― Le gritó irritado.

Piso el acelerador del autito en dirección a la chica, para darle su merecido choque. Misteriosamente, la suerte no estaba de lado. Estando a pocos metros de Kotone, su propio auto comenzó a frenar y finalmente detenerse.

― ¡Fin del juego! ¡Bajen de sus autos con cuidado! ― Habló el hombre de servicio otra vez.

― ¿Fue divertido, no? ― Le sonrió Kotone al lado del pelirrojo.

Silver descansó su cabeza en el volante del auto, suspirando con cansancio y solo dijo _"si, como digas…"_.

* * *

Luego de unas forzosas seis horas y media en un parque de diversiones, Silver podía confesar que Kotone era la persona más molestamente persistente y enérgica que había conocido en su vida.

― Kotone, ¿Podemos irnos de una vez?

― ¡Pero aún no cenamos!

Además de insólita.

Tercer suspiro de cansancio de Silver ― ¿Qué quieres comer?

― Tacos.

¿Enserio? ¿A quién se le ocurría comer tacos a las cuatro de la madrugada? ¡Claro! ¡Solo a Kotone!

― ¿Y de dónde pretendes que saque tacos a esta hora? ― Preguntó aburrido.

― Pues… ― se sonrojó un poco y desvió apenas la mirada ― Po… Podríamos prepararlos en mi casa… Digo, si es que estás de acuerdo.

― Cre-Creo que e-está bien.

Y a pesar de todo eso, él estaba enamorado de ella. Seis meses tardó en darse cuenta y unos dos años y medio en invitarla a salir. También sabía que ella le correspondía, por eso la amaba más; todos le habían dicho que ella gustaba de él desde que se habían conocido, y aunque Silver tardó tanto en invitarla a salir, Kotone lo esperó, pacientemente y con una sonrisa, lo esperó por tres años.

― Eehm, entonces… Tacos… ― Dijo Kotone mirándolo. Ambos estaban en la cocina de la casa de la chica. ― ¿Qué se necesita para prepararlos?

― Supongo que masa y carne… No soy un libro de cocina.

La castaña revisó su heladera, luego la cerró y revisó su despensa. Después volvió a la heladera, la abrió y la cerró. Tres veces.

― No hay carne.

― ¿Y abrir y cerrar la heladera hará que aparezca mágicamente?

― Uno nunca sabe ― Le dio una sonrisa. ― ¡Oye, tengo leche, harina y huevos!

― ¿Y eso significa que…?

― ¡Haremos Hot-Cakes!

Luego de preparar la mezcla, prendieron el fuego y Kotone empezó a cocinarlos. La verdad que hacer esto se le daba muy bien a Kotone, pensaba Silver.

― ¡Oye, Silver, mira!

Kotone lanzó un Hot-Cake con la sartén al aire y lo atrapó perfectamente.

― ¿Quieres intentar?

El pelirrojo se acercó tímidamente y tomó la sartén con cuidado, después sacudió al Hot-Cake tratando de que dé una vuelta en el aire, pero sólo logró que se doblara dentro de la sartén debido a los torpes movimientos.

― Hump ― reprimió una pequeña sonrisa burlona ―, mira, así se hace.

Kotone se metió entre los brazos de Silver y apoyó sus manos sobre las de él en el mango de la sartén. Con movimientos suaves, lo fue guiando hasta que lograron dar vuelta el Hot-Cake. Luego, con una espátula y aún guiando a Silver, Kotone pasó el Hot-Cake a un plato y cortó un pedacito.

― ¿Y cómo está? ― Preguntó dándole en la boca a Silver con un tenedor.

― E-Está rico… ― dijo sonrojado.

Ella le sonrió con los ojos cerrados, y la verdad, luego de haber estado más de seis horas seguidas con ella y haber probado sus deliciosos Hot-Cakes, Silver llegó a su límite.

Puso sus manos en las mejillas de la chica, levantándole el rostro, y la besó. Un suave, dulce y tierno beso que duró la que tardó en caérsele el tenedor de la mano a Kotone.

― ¡Lo siento! ― Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Quedaron en silencio admirando el suelo.

― Yo… Llevaré esto para allá ― señaló el comedor.

― Si, esta bien, yo… voy a… ¡preparar algo para tomar! ― Tartamudeaba Kotone mientras Silver huía con los Hot-Cakes hacia el comedor.

Por primera vez en la noche, Kotone suspiró. Esa sí que no la había visto venir. Lo máximo que había esperado en esta primera cita de parte de él era que la abrazara durante la película, nunca había esperado un beso.

Silver la besó.

Se sonrojó fuertemente. La verdad que había sabido muy bien. A Hot-Cakes y a menta. Ella siempre había preferido el azúcar, pero se podría acostumbrar rápidamente a la menta.

* * *

― ¡Traje café con leche! ― Exclamó sonriendo como si nada.

Se sentó frente a él y comieron en silencio su desayuno-cena.

― Hump.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Preguntó Kotone.

― Son las seis de la mañana ― contestó levantando su plato y llevándolo a la cocina.

― Silver, no es necesario que lo hagas.

― Está bien, me toca lavar.

Kotone no quiso insistir porque sabía que lo irritaría, solo se limitó a secar y guardar los platos.

Cuando terminaron se dirigieron al comedor otra vez y Silver habló:

― Creo que es hora de que me vaya. ― Kotone bostezó.

― Creo que está bien. Esta fue la cita más larga de mi vida. ― Silver la miró ― ¡No! ¡Me refiero a que fue larga, pero fue genial! La mejor ― le sonrió.

― No te acostumbres ― dijo amigablemente ― la próxima será mucho más corta.

― ¿La próxima? ― Preguntó con una gran sonrisa creciéndole en el rostro.

― Ya es hora de que me vaya.

― ¡Espera, Silver! ― Kotone fue hacia él antes de que saliera por la puerta de la casa. Se puso en puntitas y le dio un beso corto en los labios ―. Buenas noches.

― Buenas noches, Kotone.

Silver salió de la casa de la chica con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Cuando termine de escribir esto serán las 07:50 AM en mi pais, desde la noche anterior que no duermo :D

Osea que esto lo escribí durante la noche y sin estar al 100 por ciento lúcida, cualquier error grave en el fic, agradecería mucho si me lo avisaran :D

Taylor.

P.D.: Spam :D Hay un nuevo topic en el foro (link mi perfil), por si a alguien le interesa :3


End file.
